1. Introduction
This invention relates to a structure for supporting a computer keyboard on top of a computer monitor.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A keyboard, central processing unit, and monitor are usually the minimum hardware required for operation of a computer. These devices sometimes occupy considerable amounts of usable desk space even when the computer is not in use. In order to gain more desk space on a crowded desk top, many users place the keyboard on the floor or lean it sideways against some heavy object while the computer is not being used. This practice subjects the keyboard to the possibility of unnecessary damage.
As computers become standard office equipment, more and more furniture manufacturers design special computer furniture. Most of the furniture is designed as a separate desk to accommodate the extra computer equipment. Some computer furniture has drawers which can be retracted to hide the keyboard under the desk. These types of furniture designs require excessive monetary outlays when equipping an office. Extra office space is often needed to accommodate this type furniture.
The "keyboard-in-a-drawer" approach also places the keyboard in an awkward position for the typist and eliminates the usual desk center drawer used for storage of miscellaneous stationery items.
Some computer accessory manufacturers market a monitor stand with a drawer in which a keyboard can be stored. The user slides the keyboard into the monitor stand opening while the computer is not in use. The monitor stand opening has to be able to house keyboards of all sizes and must be constructed in a way to support the weight of the monitor and the CPU chassis. Hence, the monitor stand is generally bulky and defeats the original purpose of the "space-saving" device.
German Pat. No. DE 36067 114 A1 discloses a movable apparatus useful for holding a monitor and keyboard. The apparatus features a movable platform which swings out to move both the monitor and keyboard out of the way.
German Pat. No. DE 37 44703 Al discloses a platform type stand where the computer monitor sits on the platform and the lower attached portion holds the keyboard. This lower platform is capable of being lowered and pushed up or down away from the top platform.
Canadian Pat. No. 1 253 610 discloses an accessory for computers relating to mounting the keyboard on top of the monitor. The accessory consists of arms with fingers to hold the keyboard in an upright position. The arms are attached to both sides of the monitor using double sided tape. This type of arrangement is not stable and the taped arms may loosen after repeated use.
U S. Pat. No. 4,844,387 discloses an adjustable arm apparatus for holding a monitor and keyboard. The apparatus is mounted to the desk and has a swivel mount to enable the user to swing both the monitor and keyboard to different locations. This type apparatus must be physically located on the corner of a desk in order to effectively free up desk work space.